User talk:The Lurantis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User:The Lurantis pages. Infinityblade2995 (talk) 03:50, December 31, 2017 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Explanation on your Edit on the Free-Add Comic 2? You somehow placed a swear message. Is there a reason for this? I'm curios. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 01:12, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Hi Lurantis Hi there, I'm one of the bureaucrats in this wiki. I just noticed that Alex is getting all angry regarding chespin and stuff like that. He's very immature, and you might have to get used to it. Despite being used to it, I myself can't tolerate it lol. Regarding this, I wish I could PM you instead of post it here where everyone can see, but never mind. --Get quickscoped (talk) 08:41, January 16, 2018 (UTC) OK, can you stop pretending you're not Stupe? It's getting old.Yeah, go Bracelety! I believe in you! 17:42, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :If she was Stupe, then she wouldn’t have been insulting.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 17:53, January 18, 2018 (UTC) : You know, Stupe does insult people, she's not perfectTo be honest, I'm a guy Here, my boi/gal 18:04, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Something Cool I have a cool Discord server you can join at https://discord.gg/hFf2VsB. Discord is a cool chatting client with lots of servers. My server is cool and has a camp. For the Flygons! (talk) 17:45, January 19, 2018 (UTC) (Oh, and my signature is actually just “For the Flygons!”. I’m planning to change it soon.) yeah Hey Lurantis I'm making a spinoff of TSSES. Mind if I make it? I gave you credit! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 03:12, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Sure. The Lurantis (talk) 12:03, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for edit to TSSES3 But he is school student. So he quit in episode 10.-- *Laclale* (♪) 03:14, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey lurantis, for the contestant vote at TSSES, can i vote for toadstool, because he got a long tongue (Gross!) Chat sorry if i wasnt active on chat, but, thanks for the message, still, if you want, you can still come back, So? You planning to do something else after TSSES? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 03:44, April 15, 2018 (UTC) eh i'll see The Lurantis (talk) 16:10, April 15, 2018 (UTC) TSSES5 was stolen by Oreo-And-Eeyore!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 02:01, April 17, 2018 (UTC) First, OAE never stole it. Pretty sure Lurantis allowed him permission to make the fifth season. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 23:08, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Notification for BTWTUP Episode 1 http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_To_Win_The_Ultimate_Prize_Episode_1:_The_Beginning Herrooooooooo. This is Happierclickers, and have a spectacular day! 06:06, May 26, 2018 (UTC) >:( You caused to block me!!!!! (This is Twice899 and die.) Suprising News I made a page for Joke Object Shows Characters. Enjoy. - RillersDillersZillets